


Petals of confession

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Yusuke has no idea what Akira really meant last month but he knows what he feels. That is what really matters here





	Petals of confession

Yusuke knew how he felt but there had been so many things going on that he had been unable to say a word. Akira was so near and warm but at the same time he felt unreachable. He was supportive, loving and kind. He would extent a hand to anyone in need and go to any lengths to help anyone. Yusuke knew and respected this about him.

However, it was difficult to put into words just how Yusuke had fallen in love. The romantic kind. He appreciated Akira’s looks. He was never hiding that either. Many evenings he would remark on Akira’s looks and remove the glasses that irked him so he could better see Akira’s face. Always Akira let him do this. He always had a playful smile on his face when he let Yusuke do it as well.

 _“It’s a disguise.”_ He would tease when Yusuke had enough of the glasses and simply removed them himself. He knew they were not really needed. Akira just had them because he felt like he needed to fit in. there was no real need for the glasses at all but Akira still used them around others. He wanted to be overlooked. He wanted to fit in.

But the way Yusuke felt, they should never have to have Akira wear the glasses with them. He should be able to relax his guard around them. They were his thieves. He should be able to let down the guards and discard the fronts. He should not be trying to hide and keep up appearances with them.

Besides, it was a shame to hide away something so startlingly beautiful. Akira’s eyes were so piercing and honest. Yusuke enjoyed looking at them. They were strong, the eyes of a leader and to have them hidden away like that was honestly frustrating. They deserved better. Yusuke did not want to see that. He wanted to see the Akira that was theirs not the Akira that hid.

But beyond his eyes and his face. Yusuke liked Akira’s body too. It had taken him some time to realize that it went beyond artistic appreciation. There was something about the lines he drew when he focused on Akira’s back. Or the way he would sketch Joker.

It had taken him an embarrassingly long time to realize that his focus had shifted. His subconscious moved ahead of him and Yusuke could only sigh at himself. Akira was beautiful in the artistic sense and he was beautiful in the sense that Yusuke wanted him for himself. He wanted to sketch him, he wanted to pursue him. He wanted more talks, more of being with Akira.

So many of these things that he wanted when it came to Akira. He wanted to hold the hand of the boy that people barely knew. Stay by the side of he Joker he came to love and respect. Support the man he saw growing in the boy by his side.

Now that he had met Akira it was hard to think about going anywhere else. About going anywhere else. Yusuke had fallen completely for Akira and it was quite understandable. Akira was… everything. He was the heart of the thieves. He was their rock and support. He was their leader but he was the one that would never run away or give up.

The things he had done for Yusuke himself. he doubted that Akira even understood everything that he had done for Yusuke. Helped him find his feet. Helped him to his feet, helped him, guided him until he had gained faith in his own eyes. Given him hope and the smile Akira gave him… Akira cared. It was easy to see that but the way Yusuke felt warmed by Akira’s smile.

He was in love, that was why he was so conflicted by this coming day. He had to say something. Before he had let valentines, day slip him by. it was a consumer’s holiday he had never expected anyone to get caught up in it. But the day afterwards Akira had something for him. He had gotten everyone something. Yusuke had enquired to who received what.

Still, the gift that he had received that day after valentine’s day had given him hope and started to spiral him into worry. Akira had spent not just money on these things for them but he had spent time as well. He had placed care into each and every package. He had given notes as well. They might be dismissed as simple thank you chocolate but Yusuke’s mind was on his note. The note that had said Akira wanted to keep smiling for him. That personal note kept his heart fluttering and made him regret saying nothing when he had the chance. When he had the opportunity. So now, Yusuke would seize it.

X

“I love this place.” Akira said softly when he came to a stop against a fence. “This park is usually so peace. It’s huge everyone comes here and you can be alone even in a crowd. It can be quiet or noisy. You can rent a boat and meet interesting people.” Akira said softly. “I enjoy this park.”

“I find it inspirational as well.” Yusuke admitted before he took the spot next to Akira. Akira shifted his bag from one arm to the next to make proper room for Yusuke. “I will admit that I’m pleased that we have not encountered any strange people this time.” That got a laugh from Akira. “I’d prefer to put all my focus on you.”

“Just like an artist.” Akira laughed as he combed his messy hair. He slipped off his glasses with a relieved sigh and tucked them into the front of his jacket. “I’ve seriously missed being around you like this Yusuke. Honest, refreshing. You look at me ways no one ever has.” Akira’s eyes were dancing. “Being a muse, or a model sounds exciting when I’m confronted with one with eyes like yours.”

“I suppose that my hunger for the truth and beauty may end up being a predator’s stare.” A leaf blew into Akira’s hair so Yusuke gently brushed it away. “But my focus is respectful as it is strong. I truly want to capture the light of your smile someday. Hopefully soon.” He admitted.

“…But that isn’t it.” Akira laughed softly. “I knew there was something to tell me the moment you messaged me. I’ve been good and patient so I have to ask.” Akira leaned further against the fence and lapped his feet. “What’s going on Yusuke. What’s on your mind.”

“Plenty of things. What we have done, where we have come. How things were a simple year ago and how I can’t even begin to think about not being by your side.” Yusuke said softly. “How you’re an important part of me and… I’m grateful to share these moments with you.”

“I can say the same. Each meeting since I arrived had meaning. All the thieves mean something to me. I have my various memories and experiences with you.” Akira smiled. “I shared many special moments with each and every one of you but the moments by your side Yusuke. I treasure them differently.”

“As do I.” Yusuke smiled before he reached into his bag. “Last month, I thought it no more than a consumer holiday a chance for free sweets as well.” Yusuke admitted softly. “However when I think about it being a token of appreciation. A thank you…” His white package was not big or even expensive but Yusuke had spent time making those chocolates and the package himself.

On the inside was a card that he had worked hard on. Not the card so much as the wordings. He already knew what he wanted to draw, what he wanted to say however that was where the difficulty came in.

“A thank you?” Akira’s tone was curious as he opened the white package. Yusuke watched the way Akira smiled when he spotted the chocolate to the amusement that danced in his eyes when he saw the card. “Oh, going to steal a heart Yusuke?” He teased as he drew it out… “Oh…” He paused as he read. “An equal exchange…” He laughed softly. “Oh Yusuke, you don’t ever do it easy do you?” There was a light flush on his cheeks. “I honestly thought last month would have gone over your head.”

“If I had not been battling my own concerns maybe it would have.” Yusuke admitted. “But for quite some time now I’ve been watching you. I want to go where you go next. I want to help you shoulder challenges. I want to fight by your side.”

“You do all of that as Fox.” Akira was teasing him, Yusuke could see it in his eyes but he took the words seriously.

“Yes I do but I want to do it as Yusuke as well. I want to do it as your partner. I want the right to stay by your side. The smile that I love to see. I want to be responsible for making it show itself more.” He smiled as Akira’s flush coloured his entire face. “When it comes to you… I tend to lose rationale and composure. At least I do when I’m overwhelmed.”

“You’re a case.” Akira hid his head in his hands. “Pretty and too honest.” He dragged his hands down his face to peek at Yusuke. “But… I don’t want to be separated from you as well. When you’re with me I don’t want you to go. I want to see you comfortable. I want to see you lost in sketches. I want to see you enthralled with art.”

It was one thing to suspect but still. Yusuke moved his hand so it brushed Akira’s free one. “So that means…”

“You stole the Joker?” Akira’s laugh was soft as the wind blew around them. “Yeah you did. I’m happy you did. I never thought I could be so happy over something like this.” Akira took Yusuke’s hand in his and brushed a kiss across his knuckles. “As happy as I am with you now. I’m really looking forward to having more of you and moving forward with you.” He said softly.

“As am I. you lead me to new heights but most importantly. You’ve become an important home to me. Your smile is hope.” Yusuke said softly as he brought Akira’s hand to his lips. “You bring a clear beginning.”

 


End file.
